TBBOCRC
by BloodySnowfall
Summary: FMAxBleach Crossover with many OC's! Summery sucks, but oh well. xD Rated for safety.


**T.B.B.O.C.R.C**

Written by: Rae-san and Red-san

(AKA SilverRavenFeather and BloodySnowfall)

Red: So, Rae and I decided to pair up and create our own story with a Full Metal Alchemist and Bleach crossover.

Rae: The story will be posted on Red's account (BloodySnowfall) but credit goes to both of us.

Red: There will be many of Ravyn's OC's in the story, so leave if you don't like stories with OC's in them.

Rae: BEWARE THE INSANITY!!1!!!11!!!ONE!!!

**Warning:  You may get lost in the Japanese translation stuff. There'll be a mini translation at the end of each chapter. **

**Spoliers:  Episode range 1-83. Random stuff for the Bounto arc sprinkled around here and there. Not too many serious spoliers. Sightly AUish. Slightly! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Bleach. Hiromu Arakawa-sensei and Kubo Tite-san both have those privilages.**

--------

**Hughes' spirit:** LADIESSSSSSS AND GENTLEMEN! ITS TIME FOR... **The Battle Between Original Characters and Real Characters! (Or: T.B.B.O.C.R.C.)** Brought to you by;

**StudioOrange**

**For all the oranges. **

**Shina-Kara**

**For all the random stuff. :D**

**Ocean Breeze Shampoo**

**For the Shampoo and free cookies**

**The Operators**

**For keeping everyone hushed up. **

**W.F.W.Y.N. Inc. **

**For getting us all the characters needed. (Get it? We Find Who You Need? Huh? -shot'd-) **

**AND**

**The Army of Roy Mustang Plushies**

**For taking over a bank and stealing all the money used for this story. -cough- -puts on fake moustace- **

**Rae: **Enjoy the show, it may be your last.

**Red: **-smack- You're not supposed to say that!

**Rae: **But they might die!

**Red:** From what?

**Rae:** Laughter!

**Red:** Now that just shows you how funny this story's going to be.

**Rae: **WE ARE DEAD SERIOUS, PEOPLE!

**Red: **More like dead.

**Rae:**: Now look who's crackin' the dead jokes!

**Red:** ...

**Rae:**: STORY TIME 8D

**--------**

This story starts out in a world. To many people, this world was called earth. To others, the human world. But no matter what you called it, it still was a world. And right now, all was silent.

Except for two people.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!" Raven Neoko, or Rae-san as she preferred, yelled at her friend, Rachel, but known as Red-san to her friends. Anyway, after Rae's peircing scream, Red poked her head out from under Rae's bed. What was she doing there you ask? That will be explained shortly.

"What is so urgent that you had to call me from MY HOUSE which is over a fricken 50 MILES from yours, AT 3:00 AM?" Red screeched. "AND THEN YOU YELL AT ME, AGAIN!" Red went on screaming random insults at Rae, who was sitting on her chair, staring at the laptop on her knees, compleatly ignoring her friend. After Red's spazz moment, Rae looked up at Red and blinked.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"YOU FRICKEN-!" Red started but was conveniantly cut off by Rae's shut-up-this-is-a-T-rated-fic look.

"So, now that you've calmed down, I'll explain." Rae said promptly. "Well, as I was sitting on my chair, reading fanfiction, an amazing idea came to me. Why don't I write an Anime Crossover fic?"

"And this involves me how?" Red drawled.

"Shush, I'll say that soon!" Rae hissed. "Anyway, once I had my idea, I realized I'd suck at any Anime Crossover since I don't write anime that much! So I realized I'd have to write it with someone else."

"Oh gods." Red muttered under her breath.

"So, I chose you!" Rae finished. "Since Rin isn't an anime writer, and none of my other friends write, the obvious choice is you!"

"...You probably think I'm going to accept..." Red sighed.

"You are aren't you?" Rae asked in her saddest voice. Red saw that she had her puppy (or kitty) eyes. "Please, Red-san?"

"..." Red's eye twitched horribly when she saw the sad look her friend was giving her. "...fine..."

"YAY!" Rae screamed, jumping in the air. "THANK YOU RED-SAN!"

"Yeah whatever just-wait-don't-Rae-NO!" Red found herself being attack hugged or better known as glomped by Rae. "...get off of me, Rae-san."

"Sorry, Red-san." Rae giggled. "NOW LET'S GET TYPING!"

And that story, friends, is what you are reading now.

--------

Kuchiki Byukaya was sitting in his office, doing his paperwork in silence when he sensed a familiar spirit force standing outside his door.

"Come in, Rukia." Byakuya calmly said. The door opened and Byakuya's adopted sister slinked in through the door. She had

"Gomen, Nii-sama for bothering you." Rukia said, keeping her eyes facing the ground. Byakuya laughed internally seeing his sister all flustered. But of course, he kept a cool look on his face. Rukia saw her brother gave a small nod for her to go on.

"Well Nii-sama, it seems Matsumoto-fukataichou and the others need your help in the real world..." Rukia said in her official voice. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

_"Three vice-captains and a high ranking 11th division shingami need help protecting a small town?" _The Kuchiki thought and scoffed quietly. _"Rangiku must have gotten drunk again and dragged down the rest of them." _

"Nii-sama?" Rukia coughed bringing her brother out of his thoughts. "The Shinigami have arranged for you to go to the real world in..." her voice dropped to a near-silent whisper as she said the last part. "...twenty minutes." Byakuya blinked. Twenty minutes? Normally he had at least a couple of days worth of time before having to go to the human world. He nodded at his sister, who gave out a sigh of relief. "Gomen for the short notice, nii-sama." Rukia bowed and started to walk out of the office. "I'll come for you when it's time." Byakuya immdiatly prepared everything he need, which wasn't much. Though we don't need to go into details.

Exactly nineteen minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, the younger Kuchiki knocked on her brother's door.

"Nii-sama? Are you ready?" Rukia asked. There was a scuffling noise and the door opened and Byakuya walked out. Rukia lead Byakuya to a hell butterfly that was fluttering around.

"Sayanora, nii-sama." Rukia bowed again and left. Byakuya turned to the hell butterfly, but all he saw was two grinning teenage girls, and then nothing.

--------

"You think you should have smacked him on the head with that book, Sintsu-san?" One of the teenage girls asked her companion. Sintsu nodded, grinning even wider. She pulled out a garbage bag and slid Byakuya's body into it, then motioned for her companion to follow before running off into the sliding doors that led to the human world.

"You are so kind, Sintsu-san." The girl sighed, watching Sintsu's long white hair disappear. "I wonder why you let me follow you..." The girl stepped into the doors and disappeared after Sintsu.

--------

"Hello, Sintsu-san." Another teenage girl waved at Sintsu who had stepped out of the doors next to the black and green streaked girl. The white haired girl waved back and showed her friend the garbage bag.

"Sintsu-san!" The black and green haired girl gasped. "You got Bya-kun! Thank you so much!" Sinstu smiled and turned around, looking at the sliding doors.

"Are you waiting for Raike-san?" The girl asked. Sintsu nodded. A minute later, the purple haired teenage girl walked out of the doors. Sintsu brighted up and jump then hugged her friend.

"H-hi Sintsu-san!" The glomped girl blinked, looking at the girl hugging her. She shurgged it off and saw the black and green haired girl. "Hey Raven."

"Yo, Raike." Raven waved back. "I see you got Bya-kun."

"Yup." Raike grinned. "Happy?" Raven nodded.

"Now to get him to my house..."

--------

And thats the first chapter! Enjoy!

Translation thingy.

Gomen: Sorry

Nii-sama: Brother

-San A polite thing to say after someone's name, also means miss/mister.

REVIEW!


End file.
